Mi enemiga, Mi protectora
by eltioRob95
Summary: Luego de ser brutalmente golpeada y despues de que ella casi acaba con su vida a traves del suicidio, Linka Loud es defendida, rescatada y cuidada por la persona menos pensada.


**The Loud house no me pertenece.**

**pertenece a Nickelodeon , Viacom**

* * *

**Mi enemiga, mi protectora**

-Reyna? – la voz de Linka resonaba en la guarida de cierta infame chica latina que quedó luego de que los gritos de Hanya y hanna se acallaran para siempre, provocando que Linka levantara la vista que observando con sorpresa y terror el cuerpo mutilado de ambas matonas.

Lo último que Linka recordaba es que ya tenía no ganas de vivir, en el pueblo, ya casi todos la detestaban , sus hermanos ya no la cuidaban como antes, luego del malentendido con el protocolo de hermanos, ellos empezaron a odiarla y marginarla, pero no la maltrataban, ya que para eso estaban sus bravuconas.

En su camino a casa, el par de chicas matonas, Hanya y Hanna aparecieron para darle una terrible golpiza a la albina, Linka finalmente dijo basta, ya no tenía fuerzas para soportar la vida de mierda que tenía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrastró hacia un árbol , sacó una soga que le había robado a Leif de su mochila, con ella hizo un nudo, y lo ató a la rama , lista para colgarse en el aire para dar fin a su vida de una vez por todas, en los últimos segundos antes de desvanecerse Linka observa a una chica morena de cabello negro observándola desde el suelo pastoso, con una falda azul y una chaqueta roja, con el rostro cubierto encapuchada, eso fue lo último que ella recordó antes de perder la conciencia.

Al estar levemente consciente, Linka se dio cuenta de que aún seguía con vida, maldijo a su propia buena suerte por eso, pronto abrió los ojos en shock, al darse cuenta donde se encontraba, el viejo cobertizo del basurero de Royal Woods, sólo una persona podía vivir en ese inmundo lugar, ella…

Aquellas dos desgraciadas habían pagado con sus vidas lo que habían hecho con la albina, lo mejor que su experiencia en los reformatorios juveniles le había dado, la latina sonreía en forma siniestra al ver la expresión de terror en los cadáveres de esas dos tontas que creyeron que podían meterse con ella sin ningún castigo, sus tripas aún estaban esparcidas por ahí, su rostro tenía leves manchas de sangre.

Ella se voltea con una mirada seria pero compasiva.

-Linka …- dijo la prima de Ron Santiago, la despiadada Reyna Manuela Puga Casagrande.

Linka sentía ganas de salir de ahí , de correr, pero su cuerpo esta débil por los moretones, no podía ni expresar el asco que sentía por el olor de las vísceras , tripas y sangre de las bravuconas de Hazeltucky mutiladas.

Ella se acerca a su rostro, Reyna la mira a los ojos, Linka hace lo mismo.

-Nadie volverá a lastimarte Linka, escúchame con mucha atención, nadie más que yo tiene el derecho de matarte , ni siquiera tú tienes el derecho de matarte tú misma, yo decido cuando morirás, y tú no vas a morir a menos que yo lo diga-

Linka se quedó mirándola confundida, pues Reyna Casagrande, era su peor enemiga, ella le había hecho cosas horribles en el pasado, a ella , a sus hermanos, y a su amiga Clydia, ella sería la última persona en quien la albina pensaría como su rescatadora.

-Por ahora descansa- dijo Reyna mientras tocaba y acariciaba su blanca cabellera.

Aunque ella odiaba a Linka con todo su ser, también le tenía cierto respeto, ella fue la única que no tuvo miedo de desafiarla, también Linka era una chica muy amigable y querida en Royal Woods, en otras palabras la bondad pura hecha persona, y ahora la albina estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

-Descansa Linka, yo te voy a cuidar hasta que te recuperes por completo, te lo prometo- dijo ella sonriendo en forma genuina.

-Reyna…- *Lagrimeando*

Linka no resistió más, había pasado un tiempo desde que una persona se preocupaba así por ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, Linka rodea a Reyna Casagrande en un abrazo, llorando sobre su hombro izquierdo, sorprendentemente Reyna no mostró ninguna resistencia ni desagrado, correspondió el abrazo de Linka y le permitió desahogarse emocionalmente, la peliblanca y la latina se quedaron así por un rato.

Quizás, solo quizás el destino les tendría preparado una genuina amistad a ambas enemigas.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia o por lo menos entretenido, podría decirse que es un Au de Brawl in the family, versión Linka.**

**Los hermanos cortaron todo lazo de hermandad con Linka, haciéndola blanco fácil de los Bravucones.**

**Reyna Casagrande, es la versión femenina de Roy (Fanfic El primo de Ronnie anne)**

**Hanya y Hanna son las versiones femeninas de Hank y Hawk .**

**Como verán aquí, la enemistad entre Reyna y Linka es un poco más compleja que la que tendrán Roy y Lincoln, Aquí Reyna demuestra que en el fondo aprecia a Linka por más que la odie, la deteste.**

**Incluso la bondad de Linka puede cambiar a la persona más fría y cruel como lo es Reyna.**

**Ella solamente le dijo eso a Linka para que la albina no notara su debilidad, su compasión. : D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, saludos, soy eltioRob95 , su fiel servidor.**


End file.
